<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>severed by buries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282215">severed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries'>buries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] fandomweekly fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: fandomweekly, Crime Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Pre-Canon, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, References to Depression, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna reminds Diana why she chooses to save the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] fandomweekly fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth, Focus on Female Characters, Marvel and DC Fanfiction Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>severed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in 2019 for <a href="https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org">fandomweekly</a>'s prompt "second chances" with the bonus prompt of "primary colours." for some reason, i never posted it. this is what i would wish for in a dream world where dceu's wonder woman and titans' donna troy could be on screen together.</p><p>unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana flicks her wrist, the Lasso of Hestia unwinding quickly like a serpent striking toward the ankle of the beast in front of her. Looping around the bone, she tugs it with a quick shift of her elbow, the beast crashing to the ground.</p><p>Donna wipes her thumb across her cut lip, smearing red across her pale cheek. "I had that."</p><p>Diana walks toward the monster flat on its back, the lasso burning a vibrant yellow. It eats its skin. The beast had been shapeless from a distance, obscured by dark shadows and the heavy curtain of mist. Now that she stands before it, it appears nothing but a thick, obese vine.</p><p>Looming over the creature, she tilts her head to look at its greyish body. "You shouldn't have come here," she says, stepping onto its thick chest. "I told you to stay away."</p><p>She hears Donna trying to catch her breath behind her, feet impossibly loud against the gravel. "You know this thing?"</p><p>The creature growls beneath her, belly shaking violently beneath her boot. The corner of its lip drools a dull blue, blood trickling down its neck and pooling onto its large, round shoulder. It loses its thickness, thinning to a wiry, long snake.</p><p>"It's Medusa's," Diana says, the heel of her boot trapping the writhing snake in place. It hisses, spittles of blue sizzling on the cement. Unsheathing her sword, Diana poises it above its neck.</p><p>"Diana!"  </p><p>An echo of a boom explodes around her. For a moment she's thrown off-kilter. Debris falls. Vehicles and flesh burn. A commanding voice from a man who had once appeared trustworthy cuts through her. A war that she could never quite end because her opponent was alive and beating in every human on the planet.</p><p>Then she recentres herself, remembering where she is. This isn't the air hanger in Germany, sheathed in darkness, with flickers of warm fire blindingly swaying in the night. This is France, where she stands in a darkened street.</p><p>It isn't Ares she faces tonight. But she still sees him in the serpent's eyes.</p><p>Raising her sword, she slices the snake's head from its body, watching as blue pours out from its neck. It sizzles, burning itself until she's standing on ash.</p><p>Sheathing her sword against her back, Diana begins to walk past Donna. She barely looks at her. Hands wrapping like vines around her upper arm, Donna stops her with a harsh tug. "Diana," she says, voice pleading. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>"Nothing," Diana says, still avoiding her gaze. "It was a snake."</p><p>"No," Donna says more firmly, shaking her head. "That was more than just a snake. What the hell happened?"</p><p>Diana presses her lips together, finding it suddenly difficult to swallow. "Nothing," she says more softly. "Nothing. Now we need to go."</p><p>She stalks off, boots pounding into the gravel, earth-shaking with every step. She hears Donna run behind her, barely causing a tremor.</p><p>*</p><p>With a crack of the whip against the air, Diana watches as Donna tries to manipulate the shape of her own lasso. The apartment is large enough for her to practice coiling her dully lit lasso over and over. All she manages to do is knock over a lamp.</p><p>Since arriving back to their apartment, Diana has done her best to avoid her. Stowing away in the shower, keeping herself busy in her room, and then trying to cook a small meal to preoccupy her hands. Despite her attempts to outwit her, Donna is just like her mother. She's persistent in digging her red coloured nails into her, trying to tear her skin apart to see what's underneath, to see if she bleeds at all.</p><p>Sitting at the kitchen table with her sword lying on its smooth surface, Diana knows she's open for the taking. She merely waits until the living room briefly glows yellow.</p><p>Finally victorious, Donna drops her lasso onto the couch. "If we're going to do this," she says, arms crossed against her chest, "then we need to be honest with each other. What happened tonight?"</p><p>Diana continues to polish her sword, despite being able to see her reflection clearly.</p><p>Donna pulls out the chair beside her roughly. "Diana," she says quietly, hand cold on her arm. She stops polishing her sword. "Please talk to me."</p><p>She doesn't speak immediately. "The last time I worked with somebody, I lost them." She keeps her gaze down, throat constricting. "It was with Ares."</p><p>"When you first came to man's world." </p><p>Diana only nods.</p><p>Inhaling, she says, "For some reason, seeing that serpent made me think of him. I was pinned beneath rubble and I couldn't move. When I saw that explosion long ago, it was like someone severed my head." Reaching up to touch her neck, she murmurs, "I still feel it."</p><p>"And when you saw me almost get strangled ..." Donna presses her lips together, already knowing the rest. She shifts on her seat, hand now resting on the back of Diana's hand. </p><p>Diana doesn't respond.</p><p>Donna's quiet for a few minutes. "You know, Diana, I remember when I was having a crisis over being Wonder Girl." Inhaling, she steels herself, brown eyes piercing her profile. "You said to me that this was my chance to do good in the world. To be the person I thought I could be."</p><p>Her hands slip away from her sword, no longer requiring its protection.</p><p>Tilting her head, Donna tries to catch her gaze. Voice much softer, she says, "Maybe you should listen to your own good advice. You only dole it out every so often."</p><p>Diana laughs, shaking her head. Turning to her, she gazes upon her with open admiration, causing Donna to redden. "When did you get so wise?"</p><p>Donna purses her lips, shaking her head. Leaning her elbow against the table, she says, "Now tell me more about this Medusa. Is she really as evil as Wikipedia says she is?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>